I'm Not Normal, But Please Don't Leave Me
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: Kurt is not your average boy - he's a hermaphrodite. Things get a little hard when the time comes for Blaine to find out and Kurt just wants someone to accept him. Prequel to The Dominant Bottom. Kurt has b!p, and is very shy about it. Read the warnings!


**Warnings**: This story would contain again, **BOY!PUSSY** but its not that hardcore...more of FLUFF, than anything really. And of course, its rated NC-17 so please go save yourselves especially if you've accidentally stumbled upon the M rated fics. This story would further explain Kurt's body, I guess. I want everyone to know that while Kurt maybe a hermaphrodite, his girl part isnt that developed. But I guess I do have the right to change things up, this is fanfiction and like fanfiction's quote, I guess I just..."unleashed my imagination".

AN: So basically, this story is the PREQUEL to The Dominant Bottom, and theres lots of love in here, and a few mood-swinging Kurt, and of course the ever faithful boyfriend, Blaine. This story is dedicated to meredithgirl119 and SilverWhiteDragon, who have been the first two to review - in an encouraging way - in the story The Dominant Bottom. I'm sorry if I wasnt able to meet some of both of your expectations but I tried my best to write what you guys asked so what I really wanted to say is THANK YOU SO MUCH for the heart-warming review, and I sure hope you continue to read more works of mine in the future.

So there,** thanks to everyone who reviewed in the The Dominant Bottom**, if only I could all give you cookies, I would. Thank you also to the criticisms, I've managed to do some research because of that but in the end, I kinda didnt use them because there wasnt much smut in this but more on the plot of Blaine finding out Kurt is different, so there.

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's tongue massage the upper part of his mouth while simultaneously moving his guitar-calloused hands on Kurt's sides.<p>

He loved making out with his boyfriend, it was practically Kurt's favourite pastime. He enjoys letting their tongue fight for dominance in a few seconds before relishing control to Blaine just because he likes the feel of Blaine's tongue around his mouth.

"We should cool off" Blaine broke the kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes who was seated next to him on the sofa of the Hudson-Hummels household. Blaine is really thankful Kurt's parents are away on some vacation they've been planning on for a long time now and Finn's hanging out with Puck for the night – leaving the two of them alone. Because right now, Blaine's hormones are in full blast and he knows his slacks are tented with his hard on.

Kurt, however, did not wish to cool off. "What are you talking about, we have the whole house to ourselves, the least we could do is make use of our time" Kurt says, leaving his position next to Blaine and straddling him instead. He gasped when he felt Blaine's clothed hard on.

"That's why we need to cool off" Blaine tells Kurt who tried to initiate another make out session but was stopped by Blaine's firm hands on his shoulders.

Kurt pouted, peering at Blaine through his long lashes. "Fine, I'll just blow you" Kurt knew of blowjobs, he'd seen enough of _those_ movies to practically memorize how to make your partner feel good. Still, this is the first time he's ever done it and he is scared as fuck but hey, this is his boyfriend, they're bound to move past making out. Turns out, Blaine was also scared, if the way Blaine's eyes widened when Kurt told him he'd suck him then and there were any indication.

"Kurt, are you sure? I-I mean we've never done that before, and I know that we'd get there soon but are you ready?" Blaine asks looking directly at Kurt's eyes as if trying to read what's on his boyfriend's head.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Blaine. I'm sure as hell. I think its about time we deepen our relationship" Kurt removes his and Blaine's shirt – which they've done a lot of times now – before going to Blaine's slacks and undoing the button.

"Wait." Blaine stops Kurt's hands from pulling the zipper of his slacks. "I think we should take this to your bedroom. I would really be thankful if we don't get caught by your dad in case they come home really early"

Kurt agrees. So he got off of Blaine's lap, grabbed both of their clothes on one hand and lead Blaine to his bedroom on the other. Once they've made it inside, Kurt locked the door, walked to the table, and carefully folded their clothes. Turning to face his boyfriend, Kurt gulps as he takes Blaine who is currently sitting on the side of the bed with nothing but his boxer-briefs and a very huge tent obviously straining to be released. Kurt is really nervous, but whatever nervousness he feels, he doesn't show it in his face. Instead, he straightens up, walks proudly towards his boyfriend and kneels down in between Blaine's legs. Kurt takes a deep breathe before placing his hands on the waistband of Blaine's boxer-briefs, and just when he's about to pull it down, Blaine stops him.

"As much as I want you to continue, don't you think its only fair that you take off those fitted jeans of yours?" Blaine says holding Kurt's hands and he smiles when he sees the blush spread across Kurt's cheeks, watching in pure fascination as Kurt shimmies off of his jeans. He pats the spot next to him, gesturing Kurt to take a seat which his boyfriend did albeit a little stiff. Blaine's knows Kurt's nervous, they've been together for so long he knows how to read Kurt's emotions through his actions, even if Kurt's face doesn't show it, his movements sure does. Leaning over, Blaine extends his arm and softly caresses Kurt's soft and flawless face. "Hey, Kurt, are you sure about this?"

Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes before nodding – determined to finish what he started. With that, Kurt resumes his hand's position on Blaine's boxer-briefs and then slowly, he pulls down. He hears himself gasp because really, who wouldn't when your boyfriend – your short boyfriend – surprises you with a nine inch cock. Blaine's cock is a masterpiece, it's a little purple and the slit is just perfect but what attracted Kurt was the precum currently oozing out of Blaine's dick. Wetting his lips, Kurt bends down and licks the white substance off Blaine's slit. He hears Blaine hiss at the contact and takes this as an encouragement to go further so he begins with circling his tongue around Blaine's dick before sucking it. Kurt has seen – in those movies – how the men react once a guy blows them, and from those he's seen how the men keeps telling their partner to "suck harder", so he does just that.

"KURT!**" **Blaine couldn't stop the moan that came out of himself when he felt Kurt suck harder, and it was taking all of Blaine's self control not to just fuck Kurt's mouth. But Blaine knew better, he knew this was Kurt's first time and truthfully, he was impressed by how well Kurt was doing for a first timer. He bites his lip when Kurt started bobbing his head up and down Blaine's dick and really, who taught these things to his boyfriend? "I- ugh- Kurt, feels good!"

Blaine doesn't see the way Kurt smirks before going for the kill and deep-throating his boyfriend. It takes Kurt a few tries to get it right but when he finally felt the head of Blaine's dick hit his throat, he knew what to do next. – he hummed.

"SHIT! Kurt, I cant hold!" The vibrations against his cock sent shivers up his spine and he suddenly couldn't contain his orgasm anymore so he warns Kurt but all that seems to do is make Kurt suck harder and move up and down faster on his dick. And finally, with a groan, Blaine cums down Kurt's throat.

Kurt tried, he really did, but as much as he want to swallow everything Blaine has to give him, he just couldn't. There were a lot and he choked a few times trying to drink it yet there were still so much more so some ended up running down his lips. With a last gulp, Kurt wipes his mouth and looks smugly at his boyfriend who is currently breathing quite hard on top of the mattress, his face displaying a look of pleasure.

"That. was. amazing!" Blaine positions his elbows to his sides and uses it to push his torso so he could look at his boyfriend "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Smirking, Kurt moves so he could lie next to Blaine on his bed before answering, "Remember those movies I told you about? Well, that's all the clue you get and that Kurt Hummel is a fast learner" Kurt stretches, relaxing his muscles. He almost forgets his own hard on but then he's not really that hard so he figures he'd just sleep it off and maybe take care of it tomorrow. However, Blaine doesn't. Kurt feels the shifting next him and he suddenly found himself under a very dishevelled looking Blaine who's hands is currently running down his torso and now its near his briefs and – oh shit, he's not ready for that!

"Blaine!" Kurt slaps Blaine's hands away from his briefs. "What are you doing?" And suddenly, Kurt found himself backing off until his back reached the headboard and his legs crossed.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was this shy Kurt coming from, he was pretty convinced the Kurt awhile ago was a sex god but what happened to him now? "Kurt, I know you're hard, so let me take of you" Blaine attempted to move closer but Kurt was suddenly off the bed and ran towards the bathroom, locking it. Blaine sighed, he doesn't understand how this night had suddenly gone the wrong way, he wanted this day to be perfect and he knew the perfect way to end it was to reciprocate but maybe Kurt didn't want Blaine to blow him? Blaine took in deep breaths, if his boyfriend didn't want this, then Blaine would just have to comply. Pulling his boxer-briefs back, he padded to the bathroom connected to Kurt's room before softly knocking. "Kurt? Kurt, please come out. I understand if you don't want me to touch you or anything and I want you to know that I don't mind. Just…please come out."

"Its not that!" came from the other side of the door

"Then Kurt, please come out and tell me. I cant fix this if you're not talking to me properly" Blaine silently thanking the gods when he heard the lock to the door click open and revealed his boyfriend who avoided looking at him. Blaine smiled, Kurt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wished he could have his boyfriend fully, but he's worked so hard to keep this relationship, he isn't going to ruin it by forcing his boyfriend. Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on the bed again next to him, before gently running his hands along Kurt's cheek. "I understand if you don't want to do this Kurt, we can just sleep. I'm completely fine with that."

Kurt lifted his gaze from the floor when he heard those words come out of Blaine, finally locking eyes with his boyfriend. Blaine was so perfect, he was the best boyfriend anyone could've had. The look he was giving Kurt as of the moment showed pure emotions of love. Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and gulped. He was going to do this right, he's not letting his insecurities get in the way of his love for Blaine. He knew what he's about to say would only result to the downfall of their relationship, but Kurt knew – he knew that he has to be completely honest if he wants this relationship, and he does. He wants nothing more but Blaine in his life and its now or never. "I…Im – Blaine, I'm-"

"Kurt, like I told you…If you're not comfortable with talking about this, I understand, you don't have to be so guarded around me-"

"No, Blaine! You need to know, its unfair for you" and Kurt hates himself right now for being such a coward for fear that Blaine will leave him "It's just…I know when I tell you, you'd leave me because you'd think Im some kind of monster – that I'm weird and-" Kurt knows he's babbling but his eyes are suddenly wet and he knows there's tears running down his face and he must look like an idiot right now but Blaine just pulls him and hugs him close.

"Shh…Shh. Baby, you don't have to do this. If it hurts to say then you don't have to, okay? I don't want you to cry just for this, okay baby?" Blaine starts rubbing circles on Kurt's back attempting to calm the boy. – it worked.

Kurt sniffed and pulled back. COURAGE, he thought. "Blaine…I'm not normal" He wipes his face with the back of his palm before looking directly at Blaine's eyes. "I'm a hermaphrodite."

It's over, with that last thought, he lets the tears fall, covering his face and just sobbing in front of his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. He knows how this will end, Blaine would think he's disgusting and weird and an abomination and would leave him to find someone normal, someone better than Kurt. But he doesn't expecet what came out of Blaine's mouth

"I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"

Kurt looks at Blaine in complete surprise, and in turn Blaine looks at him with so much emotion and intensity Kurt thinks his heart's gonna burst. Then he remembers Blaine's still saying "I love you's" so brings his hand in front of Blaine's mouth and shuts it. Kurt is speechless, everything suddenly seems so bright and he feels so light, as if a big chuck of concrete block was lifted off his shoulders. He sees Blaine's eyes soften and feels Blaine's mouth smile against his palm before Blaine takes hold of his wrist and removes Kurt's hand from his mouth.

Blaine smiles gently, encouragingly at his boyfriend. Of course he's a little shock, that's why it took him a few minutes to reply his "I love you's" but this was Kurt Hummel, the person that had always been there loving him but he was too blind to see. This was Kurt Hummel, who he was completely head over heels in love with. This was Kurt Hummel, **his life**. "Kurt, I think you're forgetting something here." He lifts his hand and wipes the tears that kept on falling from Kurt's eyelids. "Kurt, I'm in love with you. And hermaphrodite or not, you're still my Kurt. You're still the same boy I fell in love with. Now, I understand that this may seem wrong to you but I want to prove it to you that I don't care if you're different, that it just gives me more reason to love you. Now, I get that you're not ready to show me, but I promise you Kurt Hummel, this will never change the way I feel about you. I will always love you, no matter what you are."

Kurt looks at Blaine in the eye and in that instant, he knows. Blaine will always be there for him, he can see a future with Blaine, he trusts Blaine. With that, he nods and sits back towards the bed's headboard before slowly removing his briefs and spreading his legs, all the while keeping his eyes closed – afraid of Blaine's reaction

"You're beautiful"

This made Kurt look up and suddenly Blaine's in between his legs, kissing down his thighs until he reached Kurt's wet folds.

Blaine sits up and kisses Kurt, pouring all his love through the kiss, because he wants Kurt to understand that Blaine loves him and he would do anything for Kurt. He feels Kurt return the kiss, just as passionately before pulling off for air. "Can I?" He asks, hands moving along the sides of Kurt's hips in a comforting gesture. He hears the audible gulp from Kurt before seeing him nod in affirmation. Blaine's fingers found Kurt's half-hard cock, pumping it a few times causing it to harden immediately. Travelling further down, Blaine's fingers brush Kurt's clit feeling it constrict from time to time.

Kurt was turned on and embarrassed at the same time. He's played with his female part before but having someone else do it for him brought a different kind of pleasure. Without realizing it, he moaned. He gasps, covering his mouth. Oh god, Blaine's gonna be so grossed out of him. He feels like a slut!

"It's alright baby, can I do more than this?" Blaine's thought this through, when they reach this stage – which is a little earlier than he predicted – he would treat Kurt with respect and love and he would make sure he would do everything right.

"Yeah…go ahead" Kurt replies, hands clutching the bed sheets.

Then, Blaine moved down in front of Kurt's wet pussy before letting his tongue lap Kurt's folds.

"AH!" Kurt wails. And he suddenly doesn't want Blaine to stop because holy shit, what Blaine's tongue is doing feels heaven and sure he's played with his pussy before but not like this. Then when Kurt feels Blaine's tongue slide inside him, he shakes so hard his body falls limp against the headboard.

"It's so tight inside, Kurt. Have you played with this part of you before?" Blaine says, withdrawing his tongue and replacing it with two of his fingers. He sees Kurt nod and asks again, "With your fingers?" But Kurt's answer made him lift his eyebrows, "Not with your fingers? Then with what, babe?"

"Drawer…." Kurt whispers and thankfully Blaine understood because he knew he wouldn't be able to say what the object's name. It was too embarrassing.

Blaine continues rubbing his fingers inside Kurt, adding a third finger and making Kurt moan, at the same time reaching for the bedside drawer and fumbling for – Oh, whats this? – Blaine pulls out the object he managed to touch and quickly looking at his boyfriend in amused expression. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel has a vibrator the size of a small dick in his drawer. "You play with this?" he asks waving the vibrator in the air and getting Kurt's attention.

Kurt knew what it was even without opening his eyes but Blaine's fingers stopped moving inside him so he has to look at his boyfriend. With a blush he knew he failed to hide, he nods.

"You naughty naughty boy" Blaine smirks before removing his fingers and thrusting the vibrator inside of Kurt emitting a whimper from the said boy. The vibrator is 2 inches longer than Blaine's fingers but it's the same width. Blaine rubs soothingly at Kurt's thighs before pulling the vibrator out and in of Kurt slowly at first and then increasing the speed. "Where did you buy this, love?"

"O-online. I bought it online-AH! Blaine!" He screams when the vibrator hits his G-spot or maybe that was his prostate, he's not sure which is which but he tried playing with his anus before with the same vibrator and the moment he hit that spot, he felt the same as when he hits his G-spot, so maybe they're the same.

And then Blaine found the switch at the base of the vibrator and switches it on.

"AAAH!...Nnngh!" Kurt would never get used to the feeling of that vibrator shaking inside him, and the pleasure just adds up because Blaine is pulling and pushing the vibrator in and out of Kurt's pussy. Then he feels Blaine's really hard cock against his anus – humping – and he suddenly sits up with all the strength he could muster before removing the vibrator inside him and reaching for Blaine's cock, guiding it in front of his pussy. Blane stops him though.

"Kurt, I don't have any condom with me, I might get you pr-"

"It's alright, my vagina isn't that active. I mean, I've researched about this and I guess I found out that while it may seem developed outside, it says that if I don't have menstruation then it isn't as active as it seems"

Whatever Kurt said, Blaine had only heard a few words because he is so fucking horny and Kurt's pussy is just there, so close and Blaine couldn't take it anymore so he closes whatever distance there is from Kurt's pussy to his dick and thrusts inside. That might've been the worst thing he did because he is suddenly surrounded by tightness all around him and oh fuck how is Kurt still so tight? "Kurt-SHIT! Aren't you supposed to be wide by now? I should've prepped you with more than three fingers-fuck!"

Kurt is panting so hard right now, he feels so full. Blaine suddenly feels like everywhere and he too wonders why he's so tight, he's researched all about vaginas and he knows he's supposed to be open enough for Blaine even if his boyfriend has a monster cock but what the hell? "I…I don't know! I –Ah!– think its not that developed inside...oh! There!" Kurt's hands find his leaking cock and when he starts to pump, Blaine removes his hand and replaces it with his own, pumping Kurt.

Blaine was so close, Kurt's so tight and everything just feels good, and he knows Kurt's close too because there's more precum leaking out of Kurt's penis and his pussy repeatedly constricts around him and oh shit, his moans are getting louder. Blaine wanted to just pound into Kurt, but of course, the rational part of his brain says otherwise. This was not going to be about fucking, it was going to be about making love, this is for Kurt's sake, this if for the man he loves. With the same steady rhythmic pattern as his thrusts, he pumps Kurt's cock and finally, he hears Kurt's scream and he cums with Blaine following after him with a groan.

Kurt squirms when Blaine pulls out, almost immediately. He figured maybe Blaine's still wary of Kurt getting pregnant or something. So he lets his boyfriend flop down next to him on the bed and feels the kisses Blaine peppers along his shoulders and his arm wrap around him. In that moment, Kurt knows, he'd want nothing more but to be with Blaine, because Blaine accepts him, but more than that Blaine loves him.

**X**

**O**

**X**

When Blaine woke up, he smiled – almost grins – before remembering that yes, they're still really dirty and rushes to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. He begins washing Kurt's torso before wiping Kurt's pussy then himself. He returns to the bathroom to wash the cloth again before going back to bed and spooning his boyfriend. He feels Kurt snuggle unconsciously towards him and he smiles, kissing his boyfriend's head before whispering "I will never leave you", and the soft sigh he heard from Kurt is enough assurance that Kurt might've heard what he said.

Having done that, Blaine closes his eyes and let's sleep take over.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Glad that's over. Tell me how it went, but not so harsh, please? THANK YOU! :)<p> 


End file.
